


Crush

by SaintJudith



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Love Confessions, Other, Poly Relationship, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintJudith/pseuds/SaintJudith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey and April have something they want to say to Raphael. Who knows what her reaction will be!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little drabble i wrote last year and never posted

"I like you ok. Like a lot."

Raphael couldn't believe what was happening in front of her.

"We both do, Raph. And, well, we were wondering if you wanted to go out with us."

Holy shit. This had to be a dream. In fact it had been her dream. One that had plagued Raphael's mind for months. Her two best friends, Casey Jones and April O'Neil, asking her to be their girlfriend.

Raphael hadn't planned on getting crushes on them it just sort of happened. When April had invited Raph and Leo to look at a video she had found of the Kraang, Raphael had been surprised at how her throat caught when April turned back to briefly look into her eyes. It had been months since they had all met April, months since Donnie started going on and on about her. But in that moment Raph had understood what Donatello meant. Of course Raph had tried to be a lot more subtle about it than Donnie was.

When it came to Casey though, it had been much more obvious. As soon as Casey got back up after being thrown into the dumpster, Raph had been starstruck. Though she had quickly gotten kinda really fucking pissed when Casey wouldn't listen to all of her advice about how anger makes you do dumb shit.

Raph had kept her distance. Making sure that she never made April uncomfortable with physical contact or closeness. Raph didn't hold back when it came to snark though. After all why should April be immune to all of her sick burns. It was a nice balance that allowed them to become close. Especially since April didn't hold back either.

Becoming friends with Casey had been one of the most natural experiences for Raph. Everything about her was reflected right back. Sure they had some differences, externally and situational. But at their core they were two of a kind. Casey easily slipped into Raphael's life like she had always been there. Of course that didn't mean they never butted heads.

And here they were. Casey and April. Asking Raph to be their girlfriend. During Raph's moment of shock Casey and April had sat next to her on the couch. Casey on her right; April on her left. April began talking, "Raph are you alright?"

"If you don't want to you can forget we said anything," Casey started backtracking.

Raph put an arm around each of them, covering their mouths and bringing them close. "I. I'd like that. I'd love to be both of y'alls girlfriend."

April smiled. Casey relaxed. And they all settled in together and got ready to watch a movie they weren't really going to pay attention to.


End file.
